The invention relates to a device for adhering to each other of the trailing (downstream) portion of a first material web (the terminating web) with the leading (upstream) portion of a second material web (the overtaking web), in which each web is guided along a respective guiding roller which is located in a path from a supply roll to an operating place, the adherence being performed during standstill of the webs. Such a device is known in different embodiment in which mostly both webs are directly glued to each other in an overlapping zone as f.i. disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,475 MARSCHKE. A well known field of application is a printing machine in which the above mentioned operating place consists of a printing station.
The above indicated and known manner for the interconnection of the webs implies that both faces of the material must be compatible with the applied adhesive substance. This is not always the case, in particular when the printing operation is to be performed upon a specially prepared face of the web which does not accept the adhesive substance (the glue).